The Heir
by Opressor
Summary: Olympus is in danger. An old threat that was once destroyed rises. The gods are given help by a mysterious figure. Who is he? and why is he so powerful?. The answer, well read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I was fighting my father right now. I was wearing the armour my mother had given. I was using the sword one of my brothers had given me. It was as dark as the pit know as Tartarus. I was wearing the boots my brother and sister had given me, they were Nyx and Erebus. They were as black as the night and they were as dark as a shadow. I had 2 gauntlets, one on each hand. They were given by my sister and brother, Gaia and Uranus. I then had the helmet my other sister and brother had given me. They were very bright. I was given them by Aether and Hemera. Then there was the gloves. They allowed me to slow down time and they were given to me by Chronos who is also my brother. Then I got a cape. It would transform into armour or if I wanted, it would turn me invisible. Finally, form my father, I got a shield. I then had wings that my brother Eros had given me. I can guess that by now, you can tell who my parent are, in case you don't then let me tell you. My parents are Order and Chaos. You may not know, but I am their heir. You may be wondering why it is me, well, the answer is simple, I was not created by my mother or father, but I was born from my mother who was pregnant. Order was just about to slash me when I sidestepped and quickly grabbed his sword. I then pulled and the sword was taken out of his hand. I then threw away the sword and quickly put my sword at his throat. He put his hand up. I removed the sword and he said,'You have improved a lot, you are better than me now', he patted me on the back'It seems you are the best and most powerful out of your siblings.'

'Thanks dad,' I said cheerfully. He looked at me, and I could see he had pride in his eyes. I then retracted the shield he had given me and nodded. I then left the training room and as soon as I opened the door, I saw my siblings there. Aether said,'Did you do it?'. I nodded and then in a second, I was wrapped in hug by all my siblings. I said,'Guys, I can't breather'. They separated and they looked at me with grins on their faces. I saw as they looked at each other. I knew that something was happening. I then saw as my mother appeared in front of me. I saw that she had a look of worry on her face.

'Percy, I need you to go to earth to help the Olympians', she said. I nodded and asked,'Why?'. She said,'Kroonos is rising and we need you to help the Olympians'. I nodded. She carried on and said,'You have surpassed my power and your fathers, this means that you are the strongest primordial there is'. I was shocked, I didn't think I would be stronger than my parents. I then looked at her and remembered that my girlfriend would probably want to come. I then asked mom,'Mom, can Seraphina come?'. She said,'If she wants to, then yes'. I nodded and quickly flashed myself to her palace. She was the primordial of kindness, beauty and perfection, she was also the daughter of Hemera and Aether. I knocked on her door, and in a few seconds, the door opened and I saw that it was Seraphina. I smiled. She asked,'Why are you here now?'. I said,'I need to go to earth on a mission and I want you to come with me'.

'Sure', he said. I held out my hand and she took it. I smiled at the feel of her hand on mine. I flashed us out of there. I flashed us to the primordial council and I saw that everyone was there. I noticed my mom was the first to notice me. She said,'So Percy, you are ready?'. I nodded and she made a vortex appear in front of us. I looked at everyone in the council before stepping inside with Seraphina.

**Olympus**

Third person POV

The gods were shocked when a vortex appeared in the middle of the throne room. They all got their weapons ready. They were discussing what to do as Kroonos had risen and wanted revenge on them. They felt some powerful auras from the vortex. They were worried as they felt that there was 2 auras coming. They felt that there was one aura 100 times stronger than theirs and the other was about 35 times stronger than theirs. The gods were shocked when they saw 2 figures emerge from the vortex. One was a male wearing armour as black as the universe and the other was wearing a dress. The male was incredibly fit and had a great radiance of power and some of what he was wearing gave out a feeling. The female was incredibly beautiful and radiance love and perfection. The gods were drooling at the sight of them. The females were wondering how he looked so handsome and the males were drooling from the sight of the lady. Zeus snapped out of his thoughts and shouted,'Who are you and you must swear allegiance to Olympus'. The male just laughed. He then sent a wave of power that the gods were chocking from it. Zeus, being an idiot, threw his bolt and the male figure just grabbed it and broke it with his hand. Zeus looked at the figure in shock. He believed his weapon was the strongest to exist. The male unsheathed a sword that was full of the colors of the universe. The figure dashed forward and held the the sword at the throat of Zeus. He shouted,'YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME, I AM THE PRIMORDIAL OF POWER, DESTRUCTION, SWORDSMANSHIP AND MANY MORE, BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, I AM THE SON OF CHAOS AND ORDER AND THE MOST POWERFUL OF MY SIBLINGS'. The gods cowered at his rage. He stopped his release of energy. The gods sighed. Athena then said,'We are sorry for my fathers attitude, what are you here for my lord?'.

'I know that you are to fight Kroonos and you need help, my mother and sister insisted that I help you as she is not allowed to help due to the laws'. The gods sighed. If they had the help of a primordial, and one as powerful as him, than they were going to win. There was something about him. They felt that his aura was the most powerful from the ones from the vortex. Artemis then politely asked,'How comes your aura was the most powerful from the vortex, when Order and Chaos are the most powerful, my lord'.

He sighed and said,'I am the most powerful as I was blessed by my siblings and my parents made me their heir'. The gods were shocked. They couldn't believe that there was now a primordial more powerful than the creators. 'My lord, I am sorry, but we do not now your name'. He sighed and said,'The name is Jackson, Perseus Jackson'. Aphrodite then pointed at the girl next to him and said,'What about her?'.

Seraphina came forward and said,'I am Seraphina, and I am the primordial of beauty, perfection and kindness and I am most importantly, Percy's girlfriend'. The gods nodded and Zeus said,'I am sorry, but is it okay if you introduce yourselves to the campers at Camp Half-Blood'. Percy nodded and looked at his girlfriend who nodded as well. They flashed out and the gods sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I appeared in front of what seemed to be a tree. The had been occupied by someone. I saw the Golden Fleece on it. I wondered what it was doing there, when suddenly, 3 kids appeared out of nowhere. They had their swords drawn. I smirked. I got out my sword and made all of my equipment flash on. I saw a look of concern on the 3 kids. I then drawed my swords out. In the blink of an eye, I rushed forward and cut all of their armour straps and held the sword at who seemed to be the leader. The leader was a girl which suggested to me she was either a daughter of Athena or Ares. Then the fact that she was bulging with muscles told me she was a daughter of Ares. I looked at her in the eyes and made my eyes glow. They were now exactly like the universe and they were moving. I saw confusion flash into the face of the camper. I then moved the sword. She sighed. I made my sword disappear. I then saw a crowd was standing on a hill. I saw what looked like a centaur. I saw he was looking at me with fear. I made my way to Seraphina. I held out my hand and she took it. I saw that the demigods were drooling at her sight. I made my eyes glow red. I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw a blonde girl with grey stormy like eyes. I then made my way to the top and saw that the centaur that had been staring at me was at the front.

'Who are you?' he said. I laughed. I looked at him in the eyes and said,'My name is Perseus, Perseus Jackson, and I am your saviour'. He gulped and then politely said,'May I ask how?'.

'I am the best fighter in the universe and I am the most powerful being in the world', I said. He looked at me and then I heard a voice shout out,'How are you the most powerful being, the most powerful being is me'. I turned to see who it was. It was a tall boy with sea-green eyes. I laughed. He looked at me, confused. 'I am the most powerful primordial, the only son of Order and Chaos, and also, I am the primordial of power, destruction, swordsmanship, assassination and much more', I said. He gulped. I then looked around and saw that everyone was quiet. I smirked and made my way inside what was supposed to be a camp. I was walking around when I saw a large area of unused land. I thought of a palace and in a few seconds appeared. I saw some of the demigods stare at it. I opened the door and moved to the side and said,'Ladies first'. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in fo a heated kiss. Once we separated, which was after like 5 minutes, we made our way inside.

Mark's POV (Son of Poseidon)

I was fuming. How dare that man disrespect me. I was making my way over to the lake. Just as I got there, I made a rainbow appear. I made an Iris-Messaged to my father. 'Father, he disrespected me, how can I allow him to do this to me', I said.

'Mark, he is almost 100 times more powerful than the entire council, and he is our only choice at beating Kroonos', said my father. I sighed. I didn't want to lose the war, yet I wanted some sort of revenge towards Perseus. I then thought about the girl he came with. She was beautiful. I think, I am going to ask her on a date.

**Time Skip, In the dining pavilion**

I was in the pavillion when I saw Perseus and the girl come. I waited to see where they were going to sit. I saw that he headed towards the most open area and made a table. It had the symbols of a sword and a wolf. I waited until they finished. Perseus headed out and I stood out and went over to the table that the girl was on. I said,'Hey babe, want to go on a date, I will make it a night of your life'. She was staring at me. She then said,'You idiot, I already have a boyfriend and he is probably going to kill you when he finds out'. I gulped. I then saw as someone landed behind me and as he landed, the earth shook. I turned around and saw Perseus. He was kneeling. He stood up and looked at me with rage. His eyes were red. He shouted,'HOW DARE YOU, YOU TRIED TO ASK MY GIRLFRIEND OUT, YOU WILL PAY'. I did not wait for him to finish his sentence, but instead, I ran. He appeared in front of me in a second. He held my throat and spat,'You dare try that again and I will make sure you die the most painful way I can think of'. I cowered in his rage, that I think I peed on my trousers. I could hear laughter and people snickering.

Percy's POV

I made my way over to my table. Seraphina got up and linked her arms to mine. I smiled. We made our way over to our palace. We entered and after we both got changed into our normal clothes, we sat down on a couch. She looked at me with lust and said,'What you did was very romantic'. I laughed. 'Remember our first kiss', I said. She nodded and wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled our lips closer and closer until we were kissing.

_Flashback_

_I was walking towards the training room, when I heard someone whimpering. I turned around, looking to see from where it was coming from. I saw a door open and stepped inside. I saw Seraphina inside. I walked over to her. I sat down next to her and said,'What's wrong?'. She looked at me and said,'My parents want me to leave school, but I don't want to'. I looked at her with pity. She was so good at school, yet she wasn't able to make her own decisions. I really liked her, I was going to talk to her parents about this. I decided to do that later. I wanted to console her. I said,'It will be okay, I will tell your parents and I will always visit you'. _

_She looked at me and moved closer. She was sitting on my lap. I felt a bit uncomfortable, but having her so close to me felt so nice. She stared at my eyes. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me forward for a heated kiss. After getting over the shock, I began kissing her back. I was enjoying this and after a few minutes, we seperated. We were both gasping. I then looked at her._

_The next day_

_I was going to Aether's and Hemera's palace. I reached it and knocked on the door. It was opened by one of the light servants. I made my way inside and saw that my siblings were on a couch. I made my way towards the couch opposite. I looked at them. Hemera asked me,'What are you here for?'_

_'Seraphina told me what happened, can you let her stay in school', I said. Aether asked me,'Why?'. I could see a grin on his face. He was not going to make this easy. _

_'I like her, and I was wondering if you could let her stay', I said. Hemera said,'I am sorry, I didn't hear the first bit'. I sighed. 'I said I like her'. I was fuming and I saw my siblings laughing. I didn't know what to do. Aether said,'We kew, we just wanted you to admit it'._

_'You have our permission to date her, we know you are the right guy for her', said Hemera. _

_Present_

Me and Seraphian had finished making out and we headed to the master bedroom. We lay down on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
